Amy Crystal
Amy Crystal is one of the deuteragonists in The House of the Dead 2. She a AMS agent and the partner of Harry Harris. She and Harry joined the protagonists of the game to stop Goldman's plan from destroying the human race. History ''The House of the Dead 2'' Along with Harry Harris, she has would be joins and aids James Taylor and Gary Stewart during their mission in Venice, Italy. She is first mentioned by G at the beginning of the game's first chapter, she then appears with Harry after James and Gary defeat Judgment. She also appears again along Harry near Sunset Bridge or on a motor boat with Harry (depending which path the player takes) before and after James and Gary face Hierophant. However, she must drives the motor boat throughout the game's third chapter before going with Harry to the Coliseum after recieving a phone call where she is informed that Goldman has left a message for the AMS agents there, leaving James and Gary to face Tower. After James and Gary defeat Tower they receive a call from an alarmed Amy that is cut short because of a giant monster attacking her and Harry. The creature is eventually identified as Strength, the boss of the game's fourth chapter. When James and Gary arrive at the Colluseum they are greeted with a pre-recorded message by Goldman himself before Strength is unleashed again. After James and Gary defeat it they are given the keys to a car by an injured Harry, with Amy staying with him to tend to his injuries. Amy can be seen again in the game's normal ending along with Harry, G, and the citizens of Venice cheering for the James and Gary outside Goldman's headquarters. While implied to be alive after the events of the 2000 Outbreak, her fate is unknown by the time of the World Collapse. Gallery Images DREAMCAST--The_House_of_the_Dead_2_Apr15_20_37_04.png|Amy and Harry as seen in the intro of the game. 22676-the-house-of-the-dead-2.jpg|Amy and Harry meeting up with James and Gary. Videos The House of The Dead 2 HD The First Chapter - A Prelude Complete P1 The House of The Dead 2 The Second Chapter - Muddy A Complete P2 The House of The Dead 2 The Third Chapter - Darkness A & B Complete P4 The House of The Dead 2 The Fourth Chapter - Despair A & B Complete P5 Trivia *She is seen wielding a chrome H&K MK23. *Amy Crystal can be used in The House Of The Dead 2's original mode. *Fans of the series have speculated that because of her behavior throughout the game Amy might have a crush on Gary Stewart, however this is a misconception since in the game's manual states that because of Gary's young age she tends to act as a big sister towards him and has not accepted him as a special agent yet. *Many fans also believe Empress is Amy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Officials Category:Special Agents Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Benefactors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Chaste Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Pacifists Category:Mysterious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Martyr Category:Misguided